marvelcinematicuniversefandomcom-20200213-history
Infiltration into Isodyne Energy Headquarters
The Infiltration into Isodyne Energy Headquarters was the attempt to sneak into the Isodyne Energy Headquarters and steal the Zero Matter by Peggy Carter and Jason Wilkes, but the latter was confronted by Whitney Frost. Background Agnes Cully was a gifted scientist who invented the company Isodyne Energy, making the company rise to prominence during the Second World War with her inventions. During a nuclear test, a powerful substance was found, and Cully collected the substance and named it Zero Matter. Seeking it for her own ends, she believed that it could be used to push humanity to a higher stage. At the same time, Agnes would marry Calvin Chadwick and began her acting career with the stage name, Whitney Frost, during the late 1940s. Agent Carter 2.04: Smoke & Mirrors Around the time, the Council of Nine was created, a group that held powerful businessmen and politicians seeking control and power. Whitney was one of the many leaders of the group, and used its resources to experiment on Zero Matter. Despite their marriage, Calvin would have an affair with Jane Scott, a scientist at Isodyne who worked on the Particle Accelerator, which caused rumors to spread through the company. Scott would come into contact with Zero Matter, which called her and left her body in a frozen state. Calvin would have her body taken away by Detective Andrew Henry, who also came exposed to the substance.Agent Carter: 2.01: The Lady in the Lake The council decided to end the project, and ordered Rufus Hunt to steal Janet Scott's body from Isodyne headquarters. Hunt was successful in stealing the body, and stowed it in the County Cold Storage Building. However, Henry became ill after coming into more contact with zero matter, and forced Isodyne employee Jason Wilkes to help him. Frost and Chadwick decided to hire a police officer to kill Henry, which was successful. Calvin informed Whitney of the council's betrayal, and insisted that they want to get rid of the substance due to there being a lot of attention to the lab. Angered, Frost blamed the council scrapping the project on Calvin's affair with Scott, and decided to collect the matter from Isodyne.Agent Carter: 2.02: A View in the Dark Infiltration and Jason Wilkes drop the Zero Matter]] Entering the Isodyne Energy Headquarters, Whitney Frost saw that Jason Wilkes was already there, attempting to steal the matter that was in a glass container. Wilkes was confused to see Frost, questioning why she was at the lab since she was a well known actress. Frost demanded him to give her the container, threatening him with a gun. Knowing she wouldn't shoot him while he was holding the Zero Matter, Wilkes disarmed her and began a brief fight, which led to the matter to fall onto the ground. Seeing the substance react to the fall, Wilkes told Frost to run as a massive explosion happened. The explosion caused the two to separate, destroying the side of the building, and SSR Agent Peggy Carter was unable to find Wilkes in the rubble after fighting Rufus Hunt.Agent Carter: 2.02: A View in the Dark Aftermath seeing her scar]] Both Jason Wilkes and Whitney Frost survived the explosion, but the Zero Matter went into their bodies, and changed their body chemistry. Wilkes became invisible, and was unable to communicate to the outside world, as Frost gained the ability to absorb energy from people, noticing the zero matter having embedded into her skin.Agent Carter: 2.02: A View in the Dark Frost would slowly lose of sanity as the substance allowed her to absorb energy from people, accidentally learning from killing Kenneth. Seeing that she can become powerful, Frost and Calvin Chadwick would go on to collect more matter, do more experiments, and kill half of the council for their betrayal.Agent Carter: 2.03: Better Angels References Category:Events